


Spring Heart

by Alverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: Big blue eyes on a tiny face are staring at him unblinkingly.At that moment, Oikawa was reminded of a certain adorable and irritating junior with the same blue eyes and same pouty expression.“Hey there! Are you here with your parents?” he waves a little to show that he’s harmless.She blinks before she opens her mouth, “Papa is searching for eggs,”“I see! Why aren’t you with papa then?”“Because I saw Tooru,”It’s got to be a different Tooru, right?“Um, who’s Tooru?”Lifting her tiny hand, her equally tiny finger pointed straight at him as her face remained the same. “Oikawa Tooru,”Shit.It is him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	Spring Heart

Big blue eyes on a tiny face are staring at him unblinkingly.

At that moment, Oikawa was reminded of a certain adorable and irritating junior with the same blue eyes and same pouty expression.

The only difference is the fact that this one is way shorter than his former junior as well as longer hair braided into twin tail. Her bright pink dress reminded him of the cherry blossoms during spring and it only serves to bring more attention to her eyes.

Oikawa looked around but he couldn’t see any other adults that are looking for their missing child. The kid is still staring at him with such intensity that shouldn’t be possible for someone who seems to be 7 years old. Finally, he decided to act like an adult and crouches in front of the child, smiling at her.

“Hey there! Are you here with your parents?” he waves a little to show that he’s harmless.

The girl nodded but doesn’t say anything more. Smiles unwavering, Oikawa talks again, “Um, well, are they here right now?”

She blinks before she opens her mouth, “Papa is searching for eggs,”

Good news; she’s not mute. And at the very least, the presence of one parent is confirmed. “I see! Why aren’t you with papa then?”

She blinks again and tilted her head to the side, mouth pouting as if Oikawa is the one being clueless. “Because I saw Tooru,”

_Tooru?_

_Him?_

…

_Nahhh_

It’s got to be a different Tooru, right?

“Um, who’s Tooru?”

Lifting her tiny hand, her equally tiny finger pointed straight at him as her face remained the same. “Oikawa Tooru,”

He pointed toward himself, voice slightly wavering, “…Me?”

The child nodded; her finger still pointed at him.

_Shit._

It is him.

How did this small child who looks eerily similar to his former junior turn professional volleyball player know him?

“Do you know me?”

She nodded again. “Tooru is Tooru,”

 _‘Thank you, small child. That is very helpful,’_ before he could just bring the child to the missing child counter and making it someone else’s problem so that he can be on his merry way and forget the familiar-looking child, an even more familiar voice was heard.

“Haru!”

_Oh hell no._

The girl’s eyes light up as she ran past Oikawa towards someone else. “Papa!”

The still familiar voice sighs as he spoke softly, “I was worried for a second when you weren’t beside me. Why did you suddenly run away?”

Okay, this is his chance. Just walk away without any noise…

“I found Tooru!”

_Curse you, you small adorable child._

The voice sounds confuse as it reaches Oikawa’s ears, “Tooru?”

Oikawa sighs as he finally turned his head. His breathe hitches as two similar pair of eyes is looking at him; one looking proudly as she pointed her tiny finger while the other is looking at him in surprise. The people around him muttering the groceries they were supposed to buy as they walk around seems to disappear as his eyes couldn’t look away from the man with a face that seems to have matured with time and somehow looks just as or even more beautiful than the last time he remembers.

His pouty lips open up and for a second, Oikawa could see the boy wearing the blue and white jersey looking up at him, “Oikawa-san?”

After years, Kageyama Tobio is right in front of him, holding a child who looks to be a carbon copy of him.

He holds his hand up and waves weakly. “Tobio-chan… hey,”

Tobio is still looking at him with wide eyes as if he himself couldn’t believe them meeting again, what’s more in this situation. The little girl is looking at Oikawa excitedly as she tugs on Tobio’s blue scarf that is reminiscing of Kitagawa Daiichi’s blue. “Papa this is Tooru, right? He looks just as pretty as in the videos!”

Tobio snaps out of his stupor as he nodded and a soft smile appear on his face.

_Tobio’s smile looks… nice._

“That’s right Haru. This is Oikawa Tooru; my former senpai during middle school,” Tobio turned his gaze to him and nodded at him. “It’s been a long time, Oikawa-san,”

“R—Right…” Oikawa chuckles nervously as he looked at the two people in front of him. “Who’s this little lady then, Tobio-chan? Don’t tell me she’s your daughter?”

The two of them tilts their head at the same time which should be creepy but Oikawa couldn’t help squealing internally at the adorable sight in front of him before their words cause his world to stop.

_“She is my daughter,”_

_“I’m papa’s daughter,”_

Yeah, he should have just ordered a takeout today.

* * *

“You’re just as dramatic as ever, Oikawa-san,”

Oikawa groans as he accepted the pocari from Tobio. “Shut up, I’m just a bit anaemic,”

Tobio’s smile has a hint of mischievous in it, so different from the awkward boy who couldn’t smile properly from before. “Sure, Oikawa-san. Anaemia,”

Tobio sat next to the girl—his daughter who is drinking her milk with such concentration that it seems cute. She seems to even inherit Tobio’s concentrated look and pouty mouth, ignoring her surroundings as her attention is focused on the milk. Tobio chuckles as he ruffles her hair. “Slow down there, Haru. No one is taking your milk,”

She took one last huge sip as the milk carton crumpled and look at her father. “You took it from me once, papa,”

Tobio sighs as a playful pout appears on his face. “You’re never going to let that go?”

Haru gave him a toothy grin as she hugs her father’s arm, voice sweet and playful, “Nope!”

Tobio smiles as he took the empty milk carton and easily throw it into the nearby trashcan. It seems that the prodigious skill extends even in mundane things. Oikawa smiles as Tobio gently wipes Haru’s mouth with his handkerchief, cherry blossom patterned similar to the girl’s dress.

Finally feeling his lightheadedness disappear, he speaks, “How cold of you to not invite me to your wedding, Tobio-chan. And I thought that I was your favourite senpai,”

Tobio blinks as he folded the handkerchief inward and pocketed it. “Sugawara-san is my favourite senpai,”

Oikawa gasps as if he's offended, “Mr Refreshing!?”

“And also…” Tobio moves Haru so that she’s sitting on his lap, giving a clear look of his empty fingers. “I’m not married,”

Oikawa stares blankly at Tobio, mouth agape as he blankly speaks, “What,”

“I’m not married,” Tobio repeated again as if Oikawa didn’t hear him for the first time. His face is as genuine and sincere as ever with no malicious intent.

Oikawa shook his head. “Wait. Then, Haru is—and I never heard any news about you having a kid and—and… huh?”

Kageyama Tobio isn’t an obscure name in Japan—heck, maybe even to the world. Being one of the youngest volleyball players to be playing in the Olympics. His reputation is similar to that of an idol, given the many magazine and advertisement featuring Tobio and his stupidly attractive face. Oikawa finds himself chuckling more than once whenever a magazine or advertisement featuring his former awkward kouhai came up to him. How can such a man be hiding his daughter for what seems like years?

Tobio merely shrugs. “I never told the public. There aren’t a lot of people who knows anyway,” his gaze shifted to Haru who is now opted to play with her braids. “And I don’t want people to bother Haru,”

Oikawa nodded numbly as watches Tobio repairing Haru’s braid as the girl hums to a cheerful song. It feels strange to see Tobio, the boy who scares children with his face alone now gently braiding a little girl’s hair expertly. He would have thought of Tobio as the kind of person who would live alone forever accompanied by only volleyball. Even his gravestone might have the words ‘here lies Kageyama Tobio; beloved lover of volleyball’ carved on it.

The two of them was silent for a while before Haru turn to look at Oikawa with an excited face. “Tooru! Will you show me your serve? It looks super strong on screen!”

“Huh? Uh,” Tobio laughs at Oikawa’s flabbergasted face as he pokes her cheek, playfully chimes in, “I don’t know, Haru. Oikawa-san is really stingy when it comes to his serve, you know?”

Haru giggles alongside Tobio as Oikawa splutters. “H—Hey! That was years ago! I can show it to any pretty girls like you, Haru-chan,”

Tobio made a disgusted face as he moves away from Oikawa, his arms curled protectively around Haru. “I’m sorry Oikawa-san but Haru is seven years old so…”

Oikawa’s face turned red as he half-shouted, “That’s not what I meant and you knew it!”

Tobio covers his mouth as he trembles to cover his laugh. Oikawa pouts before Tobio’s words sunk in his mind.

“Um, Haru-chan, how old are you?”

Haru smiles as she held up her fingers. “Kageyama Koharu; with ‘heart’ and ‘spring’. Turning eight years old!”

_Koharu…_

“That’s a pretty name,”

Haru nodded, her smile widening. “Because papa chooses that name!”

Tobio has a melancholy smile on his face as he parted Haru’s bang and gave a soft peck on her forehead. “That’s right,”

_Oh no, no, no._

Stupid, annoying and adorable little Tobio-chan couldn’t be making his heart skips a beat like this, even if he’s no longer little. Or stupid, or annoying and still a tiny bit adorable.

_But…_

_Eight years old…_

That means Tobio was only around nineteen or twenty when Haru was born.

_How?_

“It’s getting late so we’ll be going now, Oikawa-san. It’s nice seeing you again,” Tobio smiles and it’s unfair how beautiful it looks on someone cheeky and awkward like Tobio. Haru too is adorably waving at him in goodbye and before he realizes what he’s doing, his hand is holding onto Tobio’s jacket, halting his movement. Tobio turns to look at him questioningly and Oikawa feel his mind blanking.

Tobio tilts his head and doesn’t make any move to remove Oikawa’s hand from his jacket. “Oikawa-san?”

“Er, your number,” Oikawa lets go of the jacket and stuck his hands in his pockets. “If I want to show Haru-chan my serve then I’m going to need your number. So…”

Tobio makes a noise of acknowledgement and pull out his phone. Haru meanwhile is vibrating with excitement as he looks at Oikawa with sparkling eyes. “Really? You’re going to show and teach me how to serve, Tooru?”

Oikawa grins as he pretends to think deeply before answering, “Hmm only if you call me ‘Tooru-san’,”

“Tooru-san!”

Oikawa laughs as he pats Haru’s head. “That’s right! Let me hear it again,”

“Tooru-san!”

Tobio rolls his eyes as he hands his phone to Oikawa. “Stop teaching my daughter weird things, Oikawa-san. Here, put your number,”

Oikawa grins sheepishly as he takes the phone from Tobio. After he finishes inputting his number, his eyes caught on the wallpaper; a photo of Tobio smiling brightly while hugging Haru in what seems to be a theme park as they are both wearing cat ear headband. Haru wearing an adorable red dress while Tobio seems like he’s going for a photo shoot with his fashionable black jacket. All those sponsorships really did numbers to his fashion taste. Oikawa was tempted to send the picture to his phone but he restraint himself and return the phone to Tobio.

“Cute wallpaper,” he tried to say nonchalantly.

Tobio has a proud look on his face as he pocketed his phone. “I know. Haru is the cutest,”

_‘Well, she wasn’t the only one…’_

He shook his head to throw the thoughts away. “Well then, I’ll call you, Tobio-chan,”

Tobio smiles, almost shyly as he nodded. “Okay, Oikawa-san,”

That’s unfair.

Years away from each other and yet Kageyama Tobio still has a hold on his mind and heart.

* * *

**Kageyama Tobio child**

**Kageyama Tobio daughter**

**Kageyama Tobio family**

There really is nothing about Haru on the internet. It amazes Oikawa how Tobio who couldn’t lie properly are able to keep his daughter a secret for 8 years. What’s more, given his status as a pseudo-idol, he would have thought the media would be vicious in tearing into his private life.

Perhaps Tobio is more skilful in hiding stuff than he gives credit for.

What concerns him more is how young Tobio is when Haru was born. It was just a few years since the last time he saw Tobio and suddenly, a mini Tobio appear. There’s no doubt that Haru is Tobio’s biological child given how similar their looks and mannerisms are and yet it feels jarring at the thought of Tobio doing _it_.

He’s not trying to sound mean or anything but do Tobio even know where babies come from?

He sighs and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looks at the time on his phone.

1.07 a.m.

He should be asleep now.

But instead, he opens up his contact number and looked at the recent contact added. His thumb hovers on the name for a few seconds before he stood up. The phone still in his hand, he began to walk in a circle, thinking of the various scenario that could have happened the moment he presses the call button on the contact number.

By the time he made up his mind, the time has changed to 1.12 a.m.

During the middle school overnight training camp, Tobio isn’t the type to stay up and chatters with the others late at night. It seems like Tobio’s schedule is completely imprinted in his mind; wake up, train and then sleep. Given that he even has a kid now, there’s a big possibility that the younger one is already asleep. Oikawa may not have a kid but he had a deal with a younger Takeru before and he knows how taxing that is.

_‘It’s Tobio after all,’_

Snickering to himself, he decided to open the messaging app instead and clicks on Tobio’s name. He doesn’t think he had ever messaged the boy before. Group chat doesn’t really count and Tobio doesn’t seem to be the type to spend a lot of time on his phone.

**> Hey Tobio! Are you free this Sunday?**

One second after the message was sent, Oikawa shook his head and writes another message.

**> Haru-chan needs to see my amazing serve after all**

Yep. Sounds less like a date.

Figuratively patting himself on the back, he laid his back on the futon and open up the previous video of the Olympic match between Japan and Italy. In a few minutes, he is immersed with the graceful way of Tobio serving the ball upwards, the red of his uniform only serves to make the blue of his eyes pop up even more.

The notification coming from Tobio at 1.27 a.m. is a surprise.

**< We’re free**

So Tobio wasn’t asleep?

And he’s using ‘ _we_ ’.

_How cute._

He didn’t notice the smile on his face as he types out his reply.

**> You’re still up? I thought that Tobio-chan is the type of kid to sleep at 10 ( ´** **艸** **`)**

**< I’m almost thirty Oikawa-san**

**> Still a little kid compared to me then www**

**< I literally have a kid  
< (** **｀へ´** **)=3**

A laugh escapes his mouth as he imagines Tobio pouting as he looks at his phone screen. Even the kaomoji greatly resembles Tobio which he could never imagine the stoic and serious Tobio from a few years ago using it. A few years ago, he couldn’t imagine Tobio and him messaging back and forth like this. Bantering and speaking so casually as if they’re long-time friends until Oikawa was asleep on his futon with the clock showing 2.34 a.m.

* * *

Autumn is the perfect weather in Oikawa’s opinion. He’s able to wear layers of clothes and a scarf to look fashionable. Unlike summer where layered clothes are death sentence and winter, where the only fashion statements you have is the colour of the jacket you use.

What’s more, the red, orange and yellow really make the two Kageyama stood out with their blue and black palettes that complements their dark hair and blue eyes. It doesn’t help that Tobio is a tall hundred eighty something centimetres man that’s holding hand with an adorable kid with a cat-eared beanie. Oikawa could see the people around them stealing glances at Tobio every once in a while, their face blushing and their mouth smiling as they whisper among their friends no doubt about Tobio with his hat that is doing nothing to hide his attractive face.

Seriously, how did this man keep his daughter a secret?

Haru’s eyes brighten at the sight of Oikawa as she waves her hands enthusiastically. “Tooru!”

Oikawa smiles as he returns the wave with his own relaxed one. “Hey there, Tobio-chan, Haru-chan,”

Oikawa’s face turns slightly serious as he crosses his arm. “And that’s Tooru-san for you, Haru-chan,”

“Oh, apologise,” she bows with a serious look on her face and her little voice trying to mimic some nobleman from tv shows, “Tooru-san,”

Oikawa nodded, feeling satisfied. “That’s right. You learn fast, Koharu-chan,”

Tobio groans. “It’s nice to see that you haven’t changed much after a decade, Oikawa-san,”

Oikawa smirks as he winks at Tobio. “Wouldn’t be me then if I acted different, right?”

Tobio’s eyes widen slightly before a shy grin appears on his face. “I’m glad,”

At that moment he can feel his heart skips a bit.

_No, heart. Stop it. Stop skipping a beat._

“Papa, can we have strawberry waffles, please?” Haru’s attention is focused on the waffle cart as she pointed at it with her bright blue eyes looking pleadingly at Tobio.

Tobio smiles as he shook his head. “Later, okay? Let’s play some volleyball first. Then let’s eat as many waffles as we want, okay?”

Haru nodded, a familiar wobbly smile on her face. “Volleyball!”

Tobio turns to Oikawa, his smile remaining. “Shall we go then, Oikawa-san?”

Tobio changes so much, but he’s still Tobio after all.

* * *

He was met with wide, amazed eyes the moment he landed on his feet. Haru in particular seems absolutely in awe as her tiny fists shake and her mouth gapes open. “Amazing…”

Oikawa grins proudly as Haru ran towards him, the awe in her eyes never fades as she looks up to Oikawa with a familiar look and even familiar words.

“Please teach me how to serve, Tooru-san!”

He stiffens as he stares at the blue eyes and dark hair. The similar innocent and wide eyes that have never stop looking and chasing him. And the person who Oikawa never stops running away from but the one he couldn’t help looking back at every once in a while.

“You’re amazing as always, Oikawa-san,”

The one who is now taller than him with a descendant of himself; the one who’s looking at him with nothing but genuine admiration.

Oikawa smiles as he stares fondly at the father and daughter who is looking at him with the same look. “You’re amazing too, Tobio,”

Tobio’s eyes widen in surprise. “Eh?”

Oikawa ignores Tobio’s surprise reaction as he crouches in front of Haru and asks her, “What position is Haru-chan playing?”

“Setter!” her eyes show pure adoration as she looks up to Tobio. “The coolest position, just like papa,”

Oikawa feels his heart squeezes and he coos as he gently pinches Haru’s chubby cheeks. “Oh my god, she really is a mini you!” Oikawa gives a pouty look to Tobio. “Can I keep her?”

“What?” Tobio snaps out of his stupor as he crosses his arms and huffs in annoyance, “No! That’s my daughter!”

“But she’s so cute!” Haru annoyedly pushes Oikawa’s hands away and he laughs as she pouted, “She reminded me so much of you during middle school,”

Tobio only hums in response as he adjusted Haru’s beanie, “Her mom did say she takes all the looks from me,”

_The mom._

Right, he forgot to ask about that.

“Papa! I’m hungry now,” Haru pouted as she holds her stomach and stares pleadingly at Tobio. “Can we have waffles now? Please?”

“Okay,” Tobio smiles as he holds his hand out for Haru which the girl happily grabs. “Would you come with us as well, Oikawa-san? My treat as thanks for today,”

“Really?” Oikawa’s eyes sparkle and he stood up, “Free food!”

Even with Tobio shaking his head at Oikawa’s childishness, Oikawa knows that he wasn’t just excited at the notion of free food.

* * *

“Stay where I can see you, okay?”

Haru nodded and saluted her father like a soldier with a huge grin on her face. “Aye, aye, papa!”

“Have fun!” Tobio called out to her as he waves at her before he returns to his seat next to Oikawa. Tobio nodded in thanks as Oikawa passes him his milk waffles.

They sat in comfortable silence as they keep an eye on Haru who is easily mingling with the other kids around her age. Despite her close resemblance to Tobio in appearance, it seems that there are some traits that weren’t passed down to her; namely Tobio’s awkwardness.

He chuckles as he thinks of the awkward little Tobio which caught the person in question’s attention. “What are you laughing about, Oikawa-san?”

“Nothing,” the smile never leaving his face as he grins at Tobio. “I just thought that Haru is so much friendlier compared to you,”

“Ah, that,” Tobio seems shy as he fidgets with the waffle in his hand. “I’m kind of glad actually that Haru got her mother’s friendliness. Interacting with Hinata and Hoshiumi might help her too I think,”

“Ah, I see,” Oikawa stares at Tobio as the mother was mentioned again. It might be insensitive of him to just asks personal stuff about Tobio when they haven’t interacted with each other for so long but he need to satiate his curiosity.

Clearing his throat, he turns to Tobio and speaks, “Um, Tobio-chan. If you don’t mind me asking, how did Haru…”

He let his words trail off as Tobio’s eventually understands what he’s asking and he nodded. “A one-night stand,”

“O—oh?” he didn’t expect Tobio to answers that honestly, “But then how about her mom?”

Tobio shrugs. It seems like he’s used to these kinds of questions and answering them nonchalantly, “The last time I met her was during Haru’s birth. After that, I never saw her again,”

“That’s—” Oikawa couldn’t imagine being abandon by his own mother right after he was born. “Kind of… cold,”

Tobio doesn’t seem unfazed as he took another bite of his waffle, swallowing before he speaks again, “She’s just that kind of person I guess,”

Oikawa nodded and continues asking, “Are you close with her then?”

“Not at all,” the reply was curt without any emotions. “I told you, it’s a one-night stand. I don’t even remember her name or face anymore,”

Tobio’s eyes seem far away as he stares at Haru who is now playing tag with the other kids, “I can’t even see her in Koharu, only from her personality,” Tobio starts fidgeting with the waffle wrapper as he continues talking, “She wanted to travel far, freely do anything she wants and never plan to have a child anyway. I was lucky that she didn’t opt for abortion,”

“You were so young though, Tobio,” twenty is the age where Oikawa is still fooling around with his friends. He never thinks about having a kid during that time. Now, maybe but during the twenties, it’s his prime age to focus on volleyball and have fun.

Maybe that’s what Haru’s mother was thinking when she left.

“That’s amazing, Tobio,”

The word that slips out of his mouth is a surprise for both Tobio and himself. Tobio’s blue eyes widen and he pursed his lips and shook his head.

“I was just irresponsible. I had just turned twenty so we celebrate at the bar and I remember drinking a few shots before everything just go blank,” Tobio clenches his hand, crushing the waffle a little. “The next morning, I woke up with a stranger in an unknown place,”

Oikawa feel himself grew cold as Tobio finishes speaking, “You—you aren’t aware of anything?”

Tobio shook his head and Oikawa’s heart drops. “She had to calm me down once I wake up. Not knowing what happened to you—it’s scary,”

_Of course it will be scary._

Tobio continues talking which slightly surprises Oikawa at how easily Tobio opens up to him, “Then a few weeks later she reaches out to me, saying that she’s pregnant,” Oikawa notices that his hand is trembling slightly but he didn’t speak out of it, opted to let Tobio continues, “I could never imagine myself with a kid,”

It was Tobio’s first time drinking, and from the sound of it, Tobio’s first time in bed too. And both of those experience leave nothing but a bad taste for Tobio. What’s more, it leaves a long-lasting impact in the form of a child.

Gently, Oikawa reaches out to Tobio’s hand and holds it, “It must be scary for you, Tobio,”

Tobio didn’t say anything and Oikawa continues, “You said that you were irresponsible—that was wrong. It’s your first time so there’s no way you would have any idea what to do,” Oikawa grits his teeth at the thought of Tobio alone and vulnerable enough to be taken advantage of. “Someone should have kept an eye on you,”

“I’m already an adult, I should know to take care of myself,” “She said that I seem sober enough to be aware of what we were doing. That’s why she didn’t notice,”

“That’s not an excuse!” his voice raises as he grips Tobio’s hand tighter. “I mean—you were drunk, Tobio! That’s not consent,”

Tobio is silent before he opens his mouth, “Maybe… I thought of that before too,” Tobio sighs as stares blankly at the waffle in his hand, his voice quiet and unsure, “My first time ended up being something that I don’t remember. It was terrifying to wake up the next morning with your mind still in a haze,”

“But,” Tobio smiles as Haru returns after she finishes playing and hugging his legs. Tobio instantaneously lit up and can be heard from his voice, “Then I won’t have Koharu in my life. I wouldn’t change that for anything,”

As he matures, he knows that one day he would have to face Tobio again. To reconcile or otherwise, he never knew but he wouldn’t have thought that he will be meeting Tobio in this circumstance.

_But he’s truly glad._

“I’m surprised that you tell me all of these easily, Tobio,” he tries to sound casual but there’s an underlying grieve behind his words. “I wasn’t the nicest to you,”

“I don’t know,” Tobio shrugs as he let Haru finishes the rest of his waffles. “Everyone already knows but sometimes I just need to talk it out again, and it just happens to be you,”

Tobio looks guilty as he stood up and holds Haru’s hand. “I’m sorry for taking your time like this, Oikawa-san,”

“Not at all,” his word sincere as he stares at the father and daughter. “I enjoy our time together. So much,”

“I see…” Tobio adjusted his cap a little that it hides his eyes though Oikawa could still see the wobbly smile on his face. “I’m glad then,”

_He wants to see more of those smiles._

“Tobio,” he stood up and look at Tobio’s blue eyes, so wide and genuine as always. “Can I visit you and Haru more? Let’s play volleyball more… and talk more,”

Tobio blinks before a cheeky grin formed on his face. “You’ll meet Ushijima-san sometimes too though. Are you okay with that?”

Oikawa couldn’t stop the grimace on his face though he nods, “Sure. It’s only Ushiwaka, that’s fine,”

Tobio chuckles before he nods at Oikawa, “That settles it, then,” Tobio smiles so prettily as his cheeks dusted pink, “I’ll see you again then, Oikawa-san,”

Haru began waving enthusiastically with both of her arms as she half-shouted, “Bye-bye, Tooru-san!”

Oikawa smiles widely as he waves at the little girl with both of his hand as well, mimicking the girl, “Bye-bye, Haru-chan!”

His voice grew softer as he turns to look at Tobio who is still flushed prettily. “Bye-bye, Tobio-chan,”

Unlike his daughter, Tobio’s wave is small, shy, but endearing nonetheless. “Bye-bye, Oikawa-san,”

_How many years has he missed out on Tobio’s life?_

_But it’s okay now._

He hums and finds himself skipping in his steps a little as he went home.

_He has all the time in the world to get to know his adorable underclassman and his just as adorable daughter._

* * *

“I won’t abort the baby,”

Tobio feels himself sighing in relief at her words as she continues with a grimace on her face, “But I don’t want to keep it either. If you don’t want it then—”

“I’ll do it then,” he spoke without hesitance before he realises what he’s saying. “I mean—please let me take the child,”

She smiles slightly. “I wouldn’t have thought that Kageyama Tobio would be the type to like children,”

“I wouldn’t say that I like them. It’s just…” he looked at her stomach as he speaks softly, “That child is mine after all,”

“Right,” she chuckles and held out her hand. “We have an agreement then?”

“Yes,” Tobio reaches out and shook her hand. “Thank you… for keeping the baby,”

She grins. “This will be the living proof that I actually stole The Kageyama Tobio’s virginity after all,”

Tobio’s heart dropped at those words.

The grin she was sporting wasn’t malicious, in fact, it looks more playful more than anything. However, Tobio couldn’t help but shudders at the implication.

That she doesn’t even see the unborn child as anything but a trophy; a trophy involving a private part of his life. Perhaps it could attribute to the fact that the child wasn’t born yet hence her dismissal of the child.

Tobio took a deep breath before he speaks. “I understand,”

“Even so, once this child is born, she would be kept under the radar,” Tobio grew grim as he imagines the life the child would let if the whole world knows. “You can still visit her whenever you want… If you want to,”

She shrugs. “Sure, why not,”

_She never did in the end._

“But there must be other compensation for me, right?” She lightly rubs her slightly bulging stomach. “I’ll be carrying this for 9 months after all,”

“Of course, my manager will handle that for you,” he hesitates before he continues speaking, “Once the day comes, please inform my manager by his number,”

She saluted in affirmation, “Got it,”

Tobio never finds out what kind of person she is. Hell, he had forgotten her face by now and even her name. All he remembers that her name is related to one of the seasons except spring. Although, some of her traits seem to have passed down to Koharu. Her friendly and cheerful attitude is a great indicator of that. He couldn’t exactly forget her affinity for freedom too; the thing that causes her to nonchalantly leave her own child to someone she only met for one night.

That spring when Koharu was born, Tobio could remember her smiling fondly, face soft and so much different from her usual cheeky and carefree smile. Tobio thought that it would be the moment her mind would change and yet she remains with her decision to leave Koharu. The last thing he heard of her is that she went on a mountain expedition but after two years, they lost contact.

_And Koharu was left motherless._

Initially, he wanted to call her just _Haru_. But from the joint effort of his family, she was officially named Kageyama Koharu.

_Heart and Spring._

He tried his best for her, for he knows how painful loneliness could be. Whenever he has to be away for a game, Koharu would be left either with his eager parents (it seems that they are still guilty of leaving Tobio alone a lot during his youth and now that they are retired, they are more than willing to take care of their grandchild), his sister Miwa (she and her girlfriend absolutely adore Koharu and he has them to thank for all the adorable dress she has now), and some of his volunteering friends. His heart aches whenever he has to be away from her but he was glad that at least she wasn’t alone.

It was scary raising a child alone.

He couldn’t count the many times he called his parents in near tears whenever something happens to Koharu that he feels clueless about. The many times he felt like a failure whenever he was unable to make Koharu smiles. But it was worth it, each and every second of it.

Each time he brings her along to meet his teammates, he couldn’t help but let out a proud smile on his face as Koharu easily captures the heart of everyone. Hoshiumi especially seems to be her favourite due to their matching high energy and it seems that Hinata is determined to steal the top spot, being Tobio’s alleged best friend and all. Now it seems that both Hoshiumi and Hinata are becoming Koharu’s favourite, given that they would visit the Kageyamas together.

And truthfully, his selfish wish is to declare to the world about Koharu. To show them what an amazing daughter she is and how wonderful Koharu is.

Alas, he wanted the best for Koharu.

He wanted her to live a normal with no unnecessary media attention on her 24/7.

But it’s enough to declare her to _his_ world. His family, friends, teammates,

And recently, to Oikawa.

Oikawa wasn’t a family, or a friend or even a teammate. Perhaps they were a teammate before during middle school but they never stood on the same side. Their relationship as upperclassman and underclassman are also different than the usual relationship as, say, with his Karasuno’s upperclassmen.

There’s no perfect definition of his relationship with Oikawa Tooru.

Sometimes he would find himself watching recordings of his former upperclassman. He finds himself still amazed by his graceful form even after years have passed and it seems that Koharu has followed in his admiration as well, being excited whenever they watched Oikawa’s matches together, cheering even though he already knows the outcome of the matches.

He couldn’t imagine his daughter’s fascination with Oikawa Tooru would one day be the bridge that connected him with Oikawa once again.

But as he looks at Tooru who is happily braiding Koharu’s hair with a new pink bow, he feels like eventually, he could find the name for their relationship. Even if he didn’t, he’s happy as he is right now.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_His little family._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Tobio and his daughter and I'm also missing Oikage and stressed with assignments so this happens.  
> Btw, can y'all notice the slight hint of two other pairings? 👀
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV)


End file.
